


Jake Amys Magical Night In

by Shykylie



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shykylie/pseuds/Shykylie
Summary: Jake and Amy decide to roleplay as Hermione and Professor Peralta who teaches Mrs Granger a lesson about failing an exam.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 11





	Jake Amys Magical Night In

“Amy?... You there, is everything ok? You seemed kinda stressed out about the exam” Jake called out as he shut the door behind him before walking through Amy’s Hallway and stopping when he caught sight of all the books askew on the kitchen table, the usually immaculate space cluttered with books, pens, notepads and a still-warm cup of coffee evident by the steam rising from the white mug.

“Ok, so the test went bad” Jake mumbles to himself before shrugging off his jacket and placing it over the back of the kitchen chair, his blue shirt hanging lazily off him after a long day dealing with Hitchcock and Scully and struggling to get any useful information about the new drug that was running amok in Brooklyn.

“Ames...cmon it's not that bad, what was it a 94% on the test” Jake snorts to himself as he grabs a glass and pours himself a glass of orange soda, he hears the floorboards creak behind him and glances over his shoulder and freezes, the glass pressing against his bottom lip, a small drop runs down his chin and drips onto his chest as he spots Amy for the first time “Um Amy?”........

He is quickly interrupted as Amy snaps “No Sir, Its Hermione and I believe you were supposed to punish me for failing on the test” Amy’s tone is sharp and quick, obviously she is not quite sure about this but is excited at the same time. Her right hand nervously toying with the rim of the witches hat that rests on her head, her white shirt is buttoned up to just beneath her cleavage, a gold and red scarf loosely hangs from her neck and rests draped over her cleavage, a red and gold tie is perfectly positioned around her neck, the black blazer is pristine, the badge of Gryffindor proudly displayed, the short skirt doing little but draw jakes eyes to her thigh high socks and causing him to smile goofily

“So does this mean...I can be SNAPE” Jake exclaims excitedly before quickly breaking into character and pointing angrily at Hermione “Five points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable…” he is quickly cut off as Amy cuts him off “EW Jake no…..Sorry Professor Peralta, I was told to show you this...” Amy is interrupted by Jake.

“Professor Peralta...professor Peralta...professor Peralta…” Jake repeated to himself, each time in a different but terrible British accent.

Amy tilted her head and scowled at him.

“Jake, focus, you're an American professor abroad. I wanted to show you this” Amy shyly smiled, holding up a parchment of paper, a red 92/100 scrawled across the top.

“Sorry babe, just need to get my character right.” Jake laughed before his face turned to one of confusion. “Ames, really? Come on that's an amazing score”

Whatever Jake was about to say next is interrupted by Amy turning and placing her right hand on the table and leaning forward, her left hand gently lifts the hem of her skirt showing Jake her matching Black lacy panties with red and gold trim. “I believe Professor Dumbledore said you had a punishment in mind right Sir?”

“Y.yeah sure, I definitely do have something like that in mind” Jake mumble while stepping closer and taking Amy’s left hand and roughly placing it beside her right hand on the table, before placing his hand on her back and gently pushing her forward so lays her chest on the table, “This is sooo cool Am…. Hermione” Jakes smirks while gently running his hand along the back of the panties, before leaning forward and kissing behind her ear and whispering “I love you”

Amy can't help but smile shyly before whispering back “I love you...OW JAKE” she jumps in surprise as Jake quickly brings his right hand down on her right ass cheek, the panties doing little to soften the blow.

“That's Professor Peralta, Now we shall do one point from Gryffindor for each missed mark and another 10 for calling me Jake, and for every point taken, a spanking for you. Now start counting Hermione”

“One...Two...Three” Amy whimpers loudly, a bit too loudly for Jakes liking, “Stop and open your mouth baby” He quickly peels off her panties and gently places them between her lips as an impromptu gag, as he removes the scarf and pulls her hands behind her back and uses the scarf to wrap around her wrists holding them behind her back and placing three small kisses on her cheek just below her eye before resuming the spanking, each hit now alternating cheeks, small red handprints start turning visible with each hit, Amy's groans muffled and the way she looks over her shoulder, wisps of her brunette hair peeking from the front of the hat sends a shiver down jakes spine, he ends the spanking three spanks early and pulls Amy off the table, turning her head to the side, his lips softly press against the side of her neck and sucking, nibbling softly, his right hand reaching around and slowly, teasingly undoing the buttons of her shirt, Amy pressing back against him, she can feel his bulge resting between her ass-cheeks.

“Profoeghh Perghta” Amy struggles against the gag.

“Yes Hermonie” Jake responds, struggling to contain his excitement as he removes the gag.

“I was reading in the forbidden section of the library, that only the naughtiest of girls get to suck their professors' big cocks.” She looks over her shoulder at Jake, giving him a sexy, coy smile. “I hope I’m the naughtiest girl you’ve ever taught.”

“Ames you are the best” Jake said, dumbfounded by how lucky he was getting tonight.

“JAKE, stay in character!” Amy snaps back.

“Oh, right I forgot about that part.” Jake snaps back into character and spins Amy around to face him.

“Hermione, if you’re willing to do anything to get the points back for Gryffindor, you can polish my wand,” Jake said smiling, clearly proud of his pun. Amy rolls her eyes and stares at him for a second before dropping to her knees. Jake undoes his pants, his cock not wasting a second to spring out, already erect.

“Professor, your wand is so big!” Amy widens her eyes as she pretends to be shocked by the sight of her husband's cock. Amy smiles as she licks her lips, leaning forward as she gently wraps her lips around his tip. She looks up, her dark brown eyes staring deeply into Jakes as her head bobs up and down along the length of his shaft. Though she had always been a bit of a goody-two-shoes, Amy demonstrated her talents by taking the entire length of Jake’s shaft down her throat.

“Oh my god Amy, that’s amazing” Jake mutters as he looks down on Amy’s pretty face pleasuring him. His hands gently brushing some hair away from her face and softly thrusting, small shivers running down his spine as he groans softly, a small squirt of precum shoots onto the tip of her tongue as Jake pulls his cock out of her mouth, his cock swaying, throbbing softly in rhythm with his heartbeat, the wet tip glistening, inches from Amy’s eyes

Gently pulling her to her feet, Jake picks her up using her legs and places her on the table, his right hand gently lining up the tip of his cock with her chamber of secrets, both of them groaning softly in unison as he pushes his cock inside “Shit Ames, Yes Professor” They mumble together, before pressing their lips together, her legs tightly wrapping around his hips, her hips pushing back in rhythm with his, breaking the kiss, he groans loudly.

“Fill me with your potion professor” Amy moaned as she bites his bottom lip, his cock stiffens and his legs goes weak as he feels his warm cum filling her up,

“Was I a good girl professor Peralta?” Amy smiles before kissing JAkes cheek “Y...Yeah the best Ames”

Before they can discuss any further Jakes ringtone interrupts them, glancing at the screen, they see its Charles which causes them to chuckle as they get dressed. Jake steals a final glance at Amy’s red ass-cheeks teasingly clad in the black panties, Amy catches him looking and smiles “until next time professor?” before heading towards the shower,

“So cool” Jake smiles while getting dressed before whispering to himself “One hundred points to Gryffindor”


End file.
